


Naked

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Debt [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism - freeform, F/M, Knotting, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnant Allison, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Derek, prisoners Gerard and Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: The anniversary of the fire is always spent there





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> If you think tags are missing - or you got a title suggestion - I'm all ears.  
> Comments and kudos encouraged

The air’s chill against her overheated skin. Her nipples pebbling under its onslaught as effectively as they’d normally do under her lover’s skillful hands, hands currently occupied with a far more important task.

They’ve been here for hours, her legs burning with the strain of being spread wide for so long, a twinge in her back as she hasn’t been able to move, her skin tacky with their sweat and prickling where the coarse hair on his legs is stuck to her legs. All of her exposed in the brightly light room or at least as exposed as it can be when she’s impaled on his massive cock, stretched wide around the knot that has locked them together for who knows how long.

Derek groans right into her ear as his hips spasm involuntarily, pushing himself deeper coating her insides in yet another layer of come; she’s amazed he can keep going – by her count that’s the tenth time and she _knows_ she’s probably missed a few as there are a few black spots in her memory where she’d either passed out or fell asleep. On days like this she can’t really tell the difference, doesn’t really care to anyway.

He stills again, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her skin as he spreads his legs a little wider, opening her up to the gaze of the others in the room, and what a sight she must be she thinks: her cunt stuffed too full that his essence is slowly leaking out of her leaving tracks of white on her skin, her breasts swollen and nipples shining with the steadily oozing liquid emanating from them, her belly distended the skin taut across it where a tiny foot pushes against it in a gentle kick. And that’s without even thinking about the marks; every bruise blooming purple where Derek has claimed her with his mouth, fangs and claws – she’s proud of each and every one of them, wants to show them off to everybody she meets, but especially to the two other people in this room.

However muffled the noises they’re making are it’s clear they are angry, and yet she can’t help but wonder if maybe Kate isn’t jealous that it isn’t her being kept upright by nothing but the hard, unforgiving flesh of the alpha’s cock and his heartbreakingly gentle hands. She loses hold of the thought when Derek starts moving with intent, his hips pumping at inhumanely speed forcing the breath from her lungs in little gasps as she’s helpless to do anything but bounce on his flesh.

This time his climax’s accompanied by his teeth in the meaty part where shoulder and neck meets, one of his hands drifting from her belly down between her legs; stroking carefully where they’re connected and his knot expands a fraction of an inch with his current orgasm. His other hand travels the curve of her belly, over her ribs, cradles first her right breast and then the left, mindful of how sore they are his touch feather light and barely there before it has already continued across her collarbone, briefly resting against her throat with a reassuring squeeze that has more noises coming from the two looking at them, before his fingers are knocking against her lips demanding entrance.

She opens willingly, practically inhales his fingers sloppily wetting them with her saliva, treating them to the memory of last she had his cock in his mouth encouraged by the desperate sounds filling her ears as she sucks them deeper. She knows she can’t make them erupt across her tongue yet she can’t help the complaint when he removes the digits from the moist cavern, though it’s soon replaced by high pitched mewls when he brings them to her clit, relentlessly rubbing the tiny bundle of nerves until she’s convulsing around him – again and again to the point where she’s screaming her throat raw as pain replaces pleasure and it feels as if she’s going to break in half.

When she regains consciousness Derek’s carrying her bridal style up the stairs.


End file.
